


Náš jiný konec

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen
Kudos: 4





	Náš jiný konec

Podpíral jej, díval se mu zblízka do tváře, nevyřčená slova rezonovala napětím kolem nich. Vše viděl vepsáno v jeho očích, viděl, jak se tomu postupně poddává, jak mu propadá. Stisk na rameni zesílil, druhý muž se k němu přimknul ještě blíž, opřel si tvář o jeho spánek. Důvěřivě a smířeně. Sám se otřel lící o jeho, jemně do něj drcnul, uvelebil se v jejich společném objetí… dokud na něj druhé tělo nepřeneslo veškerou hmotnost a on nezavrávoral.

Padal po zádech dolů, paží si přitáhnul druhého muže ještě blíže k sobě. Padali spolu.

"Stop!"

Uslyšel, jakmile pod sebou ucítil matraci. Počkal, až se z něj Hugh sesune na stranu, a pak se posadil.

"Výborný, ale pro jistotu to zkuste ještě jednou, tentokrát se nemusíte striktně držet scénáře. Ať máme ve střižně z čeho vybírat."

Hugh už stál na nohou a s mírným úsměvem mu podával ruku, kterou Mads přijal. Trochu se protáhl a následoval svého kolegu a přítele v jedné osobě zpět na místo. Neměli se držet scénáře? Už takhle měl pocit, že na něm musí být vidět, kam by rád tuhle scénu posunul… Když jej teď nebude držet snaha zahrát svou roli podle předlohy, tak co? Vlastní sebekontrole už věřit nedokázal.

"Kamera! Akce!"

Na tom, že Hughovi pomůže na nohy, nebylo, co by změnili, nechal jej, aby se pomalu postavil, opřel o něj… Repliky také nechali tak, jak byly napsány, vše zůstalo při starém až do chvíle, kdy jej Hugh silněji uchopil za rameno. Mads pozoroval, jak se mladší muž přibližuje k jeho tváři, pohled šedých očí upřen do těch jeho. Ucítil jemný dotek na krku, jenž měla na svědomí Hughova druhá dlaň.

Hughovy oči pak sklopily svůj pohled… vážně se mu díval na rty?

Mads už tak bojoval se svírajícím se žaludkem, teď se přidala slabost v kolenou, horkost se přelila přes celé tělo a zamířila rovnou do podbřišku.

Vážně se to děje?! nemohl uvěřit svým očím, když se Hugh opět vrátil zrakem k Madsovým hnědým očím, vzdálenost mezi nimi zkrátil a opřel si čelo o to jeho, cítil jeho dech na svých ústech, Hughovy rty byly tak blízko… Jen se nahnout, už se jich téměř dotýkal…

"Stop!"

Studená vlna zklamání vystřídala tu horkou. Přinutil se ale rychle vzpamatovat, nasadil pobavený úsměv a pomalu od Hugha odstoupil. Netušil, jak se mu to podařilo, ale za pár minut už seděl ve svém karavanu a zíral před sebe. Cestu sem si nepamatoval, jen věděl, že poslal nějakou asistentku pro cigarety, to bylo vše.

Potřeboval se uklidnit, hlavou mu vířilo tolik myšlenek a pocitů… Když si před nějakou dobou připustil, že jej Hugh přitahuje, neměl ponětí, jak namáhavé bude s ním nadále udržet jen přátelský vztah. Mohl se jej dotýkat jen v určitých mezích, což ho ničilo. Ale musel se s tím vypořádat sám, tady nebyla jiná možnost, prostě ne.

Dal se jakž takž dohromady a vyšel ven, aby se nechal odlíčit a celkově se potřeboval zbavit toho, co měl na sobě. Během celé procedury byl rád, že Hugha už nepotkal. Sice házel na všechny strany úsměvy a snažil se působit stejně sebevědomě jako vždy, ale všechno to bylo jen navenek.

Potřeboval Hugha. Strašně moc.

S prázdným pocitem opouštěl maskérnu, v karavanu se převlékl do civilu a v duchu poděkoval za cigarety, které už měl připravené na stolku. K uším mu dolehla hudba. Štáb již zřejmě odstartoval oslavu konce série. Sice jim ještě několik záběru zbývalo, ale jednalo se spíše o studiovou práci, v terénu jsou naposled.

Rozhodl se tam opět ukázat, popovídat si s lidmi a přijít na jiné myšlenky. Nejprve ale zatoužil po cigaretě, takže místo do stanu s hrající hudbou zamířil na opačnou stranu. Opřel se o kmen stromu a zapálil si. Napětím ztuhlé tělo se po chvíli uvolnilo, mysl pročistila a ruka, svírající cigaretu, se přestala chvět.

Ovšem jen do chvíle, než se jí dotkly prsty někoho jiného. Mads sebou leknutím trhnul, strach se ale v mžiku přeměnil v nejistotu z Hughovy přítomnosti. Jeho přítel jej uchopil za ruku a přivedl si cigaretu ke svým ústům, aby potáhnul. Poté kouř pomalu vydechoval, přičemž sledoval Madse, který navzdory nutkání si Hugha přitáhnout do náruče, vyloudil na tváři milý úsměv.

"Trápí tě něco?" zeptal se Mads. Jedna věc byla, že on sám se cítil jako kůň, který by chtěl cválat, ale jezdec mu to nechce dovolit, ovšem Hugh se mu také nezdál být ve své kůži. Vypadal… zmateně, zasněně, jako by se ztrácel sám v sobě.

Hugh mu věnoval nesoustředěný pohled, strčil ruce do kapes a zadíval se kamsi do dálky. Mads mu dal čas, típnul cigaretu a po očku svého přítele pozoroval.

"Jen jsem měl pocit…" začal Hugh a Mads si všiml, jak se jím navenek promítá Will Graham, jak jeho tvář nabírá týž nervózní výraz tak typický právě pro Willa. "Jen jsem měl pocit, že ta scéna na útesu nevyjadřovala všechno."

Mads mu chtěl položit další otázku, pobídnout jej, aby pokračoval, ale Hugh se rozhodl mluvit dál sám.

"Měl jsem pocit, že Will chtěl ještě něco víc…"

Jak jen ti rozumím, prolétlo Madsovi hlavou a tělem pak ta známá horkost, když na něj Hugh upřel šedivé oči, žaludek se mu sevřel. Opravdu myslí na to, na co já, ptal se sám sebe, zatímco sledoval, jak se vzdálenost mezi nimi vytrácí.

Pojď ještě blíž, Hugh.

"Mnohem víc?" vyklouzlo mu pootevřenými rty, náhle potřeboval více kyslíku, byl jako v pasti. Za zády strom, před sebou Hugha, cítil teplo, stoupající z jeho těla, jeho přítomnost. Hořel touhou přitáhnout si jej do objetí, pořád ale slyšel ten šeptající hlas, že třeba to vyhodnocuje špatně, že se Hugh jen snaží být důrazný, že…

"Co nejvíc," pronesl Hugh téměř neslyšně, sevřel v dlaních Madsovu mikinu a přitiskl své rty na druhé.

Mads nejprve nedokázal zareagovat, byl příliš konsternován, srdce se mu pokoušel vyskočit z hrudníku a hlava se mu příjemně točila. Než se ale Hugh stačil odtáhnout, paže mu vystřelila vzhůru a prsty se zabořily do kudrnatých vlasů, podržel si svého přítele u sebe a sám mu na polibek možná až příliš náruživě odpověděl.

Nemohl si ale pomoct, prahnul po tom mít Hugha tak… Prahnul po tom, mít Hugha. Levou ruku omotal kolem jeho pasu, natisknul si jej na své tělo a zamručel mu do mírně se usmívajících úst. Vklouznul do nich jazykem, propletl se s Hughovým, ocenil tu chuť po cigaretách. Prohrábnul mu vlasy, načež se mírně odtáhnul, aby se pořádně nadechnul.

"To bylo fajn," blýskly se Hughovy zuby v úsměvu.

"Jo," vydechl Mads, který tušil, že jeho oči nyní musí zářit tak ryzí radostí, jakou sršely ty Hughovy. Než jej mohla vlna nejsilnějších emocí zcela pohltit, tak spustil víčka a opět se ponořil do polibku, láskyplného a vášnivého zároveň, působil jako příslib něčeho… něčeho víc. Mnohem víc.


End file.
